It is currently possible to mount a duplex receptacle in a single wiring box (called a gem box) installed in the wall of a building. It is also possible to mount two duplex receptacles side by side in two boxes joined together or in an enlarged box which can accept two duplex receptacles. In a conventional arrangement, two duplex receptacles are wired together to enable them to function as four receptacles.
A need exists for a single unit having more than two receptacles or sockets that can be mounted in a single box. A need also exists for a single unit having more than four receptacles or sockets that can be mounted in a double box and does not require separate interconnecting wiring.
Furthermore, it is highly desirable to provide protection in the receptacle against circuit faults (such as ground faults) and/or transient voltage surges. A wide variety of devices (e.g. personal computers, monitors, voice and data communication equipment) require such protection. Often a protective device, including one or more receptacles, is plugged into a conventional receptacle, and the sensitive equipment is then plugged into the receptacles of the protective device. The protective device could include a ground-fault circuit interrupter (GFCI) to detect a ground fault condition and interrupt power by breaking a connection between the line side and the load side; a transient voltage surge suppressor (TVSS) to interrupt power when a spike in voltage is detected; or any of similar components.
It is highly desirable to integrate protective devices, such as a GFCI or TVSS, into a receptacle installed in a wall. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide four or more outlets in such a receptacle mounted in a double box.